


橘日

by imalcohol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Oh Sehun, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, RPF, Top Lu Han, 鹿勋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 送给哥哥鹿晗的生日贺文。——2017年4月20日





	橘日

**Author's Note:**

> 送给哥哥鹿晗的生日贺文。
> 
> ——2017年4月20日

这次他的眼睛阖得没那么快了，他还想说什么，气息和挣扎堵塞在喉咙，蒸腾热气从茶杯中缭绕而升。他看那男人挥去雾汽，又速速被吞没在那片朦胧里。

 

  
这一次他爱上了摇滚乐。他将头发染成大卫鲍伊标志性的霞日橘红，自额头往下一道闪电堪堪劈在他的面颊上。他拿着麦克风冲客厅里陪他练歌的男人抛去笑脸，男人只是用勺子搅了搅他手里的草莓酱。

然后舔舐干净银勺上残留的红色浆液，旋紧盖子，不露辞色：“鹿晗，咱们得去趟超市了。果酱，炼乳，面包和火腿，冰箱里面现在完全空荡荡。”

“我想我的太空船知晓路线，告诉我的男友，他知道我非常爱他*……你听得到吗汤姆船长？你听得到吗……”男孩清润劲韧的歌喉继续传入他的耳蜗，伴随着一节又一节激昂的电吉他音。剪得细碎的橘红短发尤其衬男孩儿那双大眼睛，它们蕴蓄着清水和星芒，将目光无数次落在他的爱人身上。直至最后的音符熄灭。

“哇哦……好吧我真累了，嗓子都叫哑了。”鹿晗说着跃向那沙发上他的爱人，将麦克风丢往一边，直直躺倒在他怀里，“快帮我揉揉肩，嘶，下午跟那群家伙打球差点儿撞架子上。”

“我说了别同他们打，正规体育馆这里多的是。”

吴世勋将鹿晗的薄衫直接脱了下来，他们面前的电视机里还在播放摇滚乐手穿着艳异红蓝紧身衣同观众互动的场景，如同一场盛大磅礴的宴会。观众席里的金发女粉丝眼泪汩汩而出，今夜他们这儿也开始下起了雨。唏哩哗啦，汹涌滂沱，雨声最终盖过了音乐，也盖过了沙发上两具年轻身躯的激烈碰撞与呻吟。

但还在他敬仰的摇滚乐手尚未离世的时候，男孩又闭上了眼睛。

 

  
这次吴世勋收拾好画袋，准备去东湖公园里碰他。温煦日光亲吻着他的鼻梁，他微眯起眼睛，看见绿盈盈的丝绒草地间有几只白蝶翩舞，男孩正抱着他的速写本坐在小喷泉前不远处，旁边有来野餐的一家人同他有说有笑。

好似男孩儿右眉上头的乌痣也变得轻盈美妙起来，而他恰好在这时候抬起了头，看见从鹅卵石小路上缓步走来的他日夜祈盼的男人。这令他欣喜难掩，“你来啦”，他站起身来说道。

“小鹿，画得怎么样了？我可在等你迈进我们的学院大门。”吴世勋看向比他矮了一截的孩子，孩子的黑发摸起来柔软又服帖，黑得如同哪位天神误碰翻了墨汁，浓浓冽冽的，充盈着他的胸口。但当裸露在阳光底下时，它们偶尔——恍惚之间，模糊之间，仿佛又变成了那团耀眼的烈焰橘红。

孩子眼里泛着晶光，嘴角弧度勾得洋洋得意：“等着瞧，我第一学年的早餐费你准付定了。”

“我等着瞧。”他说。

但在学院为新生们敞开大门以前，他的男孩又陷落在了一段阒寂静默的浑河中。

 

  
“醒醒，快醒醒。”我亲爱的，你的眉心还蹙得那么委屈。吴世勋抚摸起鹿晗的眉梢来，友人进来房间里询问情况，他只说胃炎发作，医生交待吃些药休息好就不会有大碍。

这次男孩背着他的小小行囊来到了这星光舞台后的培育皿，但器皿中的病菌常常侵蚀他的身体。这时候吴世勋得成为他病床边的那个人，或者，有时候相反。

他们又一次同居了，他们又一次爱上音乐。病已痊愈的鹿晗敞开双臂懒懒将他的恋人圈在怀里，指着往期写真讨论起新曲目的造型。男孩们即将化身为狼，在夜幕降临以后，在耀眼的聚光灯中，鹿晗会重新顶着那头乱糟糟的红发展示起歌喉。它们红得夺目，外轮廓有几绺细碎枯燥的发丝随舞步晃动，红得像是徽章上的鲜血。

“今天发挥得不错。”经纪人对他们说。

但外头的热潮很快将他们包围，空气里溢满黏糊糊的汗味，他们立起衣领臂膀交叉握住自己的手肘，缓慢穿过人群，将脑袋埋入车厢里。几人欢呼起来，几人垂头回味，几人耳鬓厮磨。

他们回到自己的公寓，撕扯开彼此的衣物。鹿晗听到了青年自鼻腔迸溅的喘息，这让他欲火难耐，毛绒绒的红发摩擦着青年腹部那片敏感肌肤。他撑开嘴开始动作，感受青年的体温和颤栗。他逼迫他放声呻吟，而青年终于高高昂起脑袋，释放了自己的欢愉。

“一次，我们又一次相聚。”沉吟中，鹿晗听见吴世勋的低喃，像阵薄风刮过他的耳廓。

“那就再一次。再一次。再一次。”他边说着边猛烈地撞击起来，低头送给青年一串湿乎乎的吻。

吴世勋睁开了眼，他看着鹿晗眉头上的乌痣，看着脖颈淌落胸前的汗珠，看着他们深深结合的方式。这次你真的不许再先我一步闭眼了。他沉默着，吞咽了心底的哀嚎。

一枕又一枕梦朝他们袭来，一轮又一轮橘日，冗长得像再也没有止境。

吴世勋从鹿晗唇上偷来一个早安吻。他窸窣爬起床，脚步轻盈，走进洗浴间开始洗漱。外头稀薄的光亮映照进来，透过他的发梢间，有什么速速游弋过他的眼底。这一瞬他陷入怔愣。

半分钟后他向镜面凑近过去，小心翼翼捏起耷拉在额前的某根细发，那是晶莹的，泛白的，他接着找出了第二根，第三根。滴答，滴，答，他听见时间变得越来越漫长了，他冲出浴室摇醒他床上的爱人。

鹿晗半撑着身子笑起来，眼角荡起浅浅的薄纹：“怎么了？”

青年不发一语，仅以他稀罕灿烂的笑容相应，以一个绵长的吻相应。他是说，这轮浓烈烈的橘红，他们终于从旭日东升，望到了暮日西落。

 

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 1.有读者表示不太懂，稍微解释一下。每一大段都代表鹿的英年早逝，时代也在更迭，而吴世勋永远年轻地活着，他会一次次靠近鹿，和他相识。直到最后的时间线，某天他发现自己也在陪着鹿一起变老。  
> 2.*“我想我的太空船知晓路线……”：唱的是大卫鲍伊的《Space Oddity》，歌词为鹿晗即兴改动。  
> 3.第一次摇滚红发参考鲍伊的常见造型，第二次舞台红发参考鹿晗于《狼与美女》期间造型。


End file.
